Mowers of the above-described kind are known and are used for mowing, cutting and harvesting a wide variety of types of mown or cut agricultural material. Mowers of this kind can be operated for example as pulled implements mounted on the trailer coupling of a tractor. Depending on size, the mowers have a plurality of mowing devices arranged alongside one another, which each comprise a mowing structure on which discs equipped on the underside with mowing knives are arranged, the discs each being driven in rotation about a rotation axis via the power take-off shaft of the tractor and via correspondingly arranged drive trains. The mowing knives guided on the discs are guided in a circular path in which the mown or cut material is cut. Thus, for example mowers having one central and two lateral mowing devices are known, wherein the lateral mowing devices are formed with wing-like mowing structures which are swung up for transporting purposes and can be lowered for operating purposes. As a rule, in the case of the lateral mowing devices the mowing knives rotate in opposite directions of rotation such that the cut material is conveyed towards the middle. The mowing devices can be equipped with guiding elements or guiding plates which are arranged underneath the mowing structures and by way of which the ejection, brought about by the rotation of the mowing knives, of the cut material can to a certain extent be influenced or guided, or uncontrolled ejection can be prevented. As a result, accumulations in the form of a swath of cut or mown cut material can be created in a preferential or targeted manner and be picked up by an implement running behind, for example a baler. However, for other fields of application, swath formation is actually obstructive and therefore undesired, for example during mowing or shredding of crop residues, which, although they are incorporated into the soil when the field is replanted or are mown down or cut prior to replanting, are not intended to be gathered up. Here, it is desirable to achieve a distribution of the mown or cut material that is as regular as possible over the entire mown area, in order to inhibit the subsequent replanting process as little as possible.
A mower that is designed for such fields of application is disclosed for example in DE 10 2008 035 037 A1. A mower having one central and two laterally arranged mowing devices is described. In order to achieve a distribution of mown or cut material that is as regular as possible over the mown area, guiding plates are arranged underneath the mowing structures such that they are arranged only partially along the circular paths described by the mowing knives or only partially surround such a circular path. The guiding plates extend downwardly from the mowing structure and are wherein at the lateral mowing structures they surround the respective circular path described by the mowing knives only along a relatively short section in a rear lateral region of a guiding plate. Furthermore, at the central mowing structure there is arranged a guiding plate that is open at the front in the mowing direction, the guiding plate being formed in the rear and the lateral regions of the circular path and being mounted on the mowing structure in a vertically adjustable manner. Largely regular distribution of the mown cut material can be achieved as a result, wherein there is furthermore space for optimization, in particular over the entire mown area.